When We Met Again
by Miragaze
Summary: [One-shot][Selvine][Irvine's POV] The thoughts that came with the moment when Irvine and his other orphanage friends met for the second time.


**[A/N This takes place when Squall, Rinoa, Quistis and Zell meet ****Irvine**** at ****Galbadian****Garden****. I pitied ****Irvine**** when I found out that everyone had forgotten about the orphanage but him. It's a Selvine, sort of and in ****Irvine****'s POV. Read and Review, okay? ^^]**

**~*When We Met Again*~**

**"****Irvine**** Kinneas!**** Headmaster wants you! Kinneas, Headmaster wants..."**

I sigh and shove my shotgun to a more comfortable position on my shoulder. Martine was a pest. A big annoying bug I'd like to shoot some day. I can imagine the gun I'd use. It'd have to be huge.

I hear the sound of girls' muffled giggling. I look to my left and see Jessica, a quiet friend of mine, giggling shyly and looking at me. I give her my flirtatious smile and a nod. Her friends giggle louder and they leave in a rush.

I guess it's kind of obvious that I have a reputation for being a, well... a playboy. So I like girls. So what? It's not like I show that I'm madly in love with all of them. People are harsh.

Casually, I make my way up the stairs and into the pest's office. I sit down on the chair in front of his desk even though he does not tell me to. As I do, Martine's eyebrows shoot up.

"Hello, Mr. Kinneas. I suppose you are wondering what you are doing here." He says in his formal manner.

"Yeah, yeah." My voice is in contrast to his. "So what do you want with me now, Headmaster?"

"Well..." He stands up and looks out the window. "We all know that you are a wonder with guns, Mr. Kinneas. The best in the school. So, we have a job for you. It involves SeeDs, it involves Sorceresses and it involves danger." He pauses.

"Sounds cool." I shrug.

"I take it that you accept this mission." He does not wait for my reply. "Good. You will be departing to Deling in about an hour or so. Be ready. Your job..." Martine turns around to look at me. "...Is to assassinate the sorceress Edea."

Inside, I'm excited and yet somewhat afraid. Assassinate a _sorceress_? That sounds major.

I simply nod though.

"Now go and get ready. You have a more detailed explanation later. SeeDs will be accompanying you on this. There's already a Squall Leonheart outside."

_That _was the most exciting thing he has said yet. Squall Leonheart? _Squall_? Squall from the orphanage?

I stand up quickly from excitement. "What was that name again, sir?"

He frowns but says, "Squall Leonheart. Quite an uncommon name but..." I don't even here what he says next.

I was nearly positive that he was talking about my old friend Squall. I couldn't remember his last name but unless my memory failed me it was something _like _'Leonheart'.

I look at Martine and realize that I was supposed to leave already. I swiftly make my way out and run down the steps noisily.

I made my way to my favorite place in Galbadian Garden. The garden. Well, that's what I call it. It's simply the outside of the building sort of a field. I can practice my aim there, it's peaceful but not too quiet and best of all it reminded me of old times at the orphanage with his friends. Squall included. Squall, Quisty, Zell, Seifer (Sort of) and Sefie.

I closed my eyes and tried to think about everything I had just found out that day. When I opened them again, some time had passed and a bright butterfly landed on my finger.

"Kinneas! Irvine Kinneas!"

Damn. It's Martine. I hate hearing his voice but I also realize that I would be able to see Squall then. I pretended my hand was a gun and shot the butterfly off. It flew away.

I rose to my feet and the cool grass rustled. Acting casual, I slung my shotgun over my shoulder and turned around. A smile had formed on my face.

Yes, I was right. It was Squall. He had changed but his expression was just as empty and blank as it had been when he was a kid. He had a gunblade. Gunblades were rare to see on a person. You had to be really good. I was impressed.

I saw who else was with Squall and slowly walked up to them.

There was a girl. I didn't know her. She had black hair and a blue dress. She had an innocent face and I wondered if she was really a SeeD. She seemed clueless to what was happening around her.

I didn't really think about her for long because behind Squall, I saw a flash of bright blonde hair. Red top and red skirt. Hair in a bun, blue eyes. A chain whip around her hip. Everything was familiar especially the determined and serious expression on her face. I could safely declare that she was Quistis.

I kept walking and saw another familiar face behind Quisty. Once a face wet with tears, now a frown had replaced it. Stubborn and angry. I could tell that that guy was into Martial Arts. He had no weapon and his gloves were near destruction. That had to be Zell. His hair was still wild and he had some sort of markings on his face.

Finally, I reached the end of the line. I slowed down when I did.

Bright green eyes. Bright green sapphire eyes of happiness and innocence. Her face still held a trace of a smile, a warm and cheerful one. Her brown hair was short but not too short. Her skin was a pale shade except for the light pink at her cheeks which came from excitement. She wore a yellow dress and a friendly aura just seemed to surround her. That aura was familiar. I used to feel that friendly presence all the time. It meant one thing.

Sefie.

_My _Sefie.

My heart was pounding wild inside. These were my old friends... plus my old _best _friend Sefie and yet they all showed no sign of recognizing me. What happened to them? How could they forget those times at the orphanage?  
They couldn't have.

Not even a smile. Sure, I received a polite one here and there, a murmur from Zell and a simple turn away from Squall. But no familiar smiles. None that said, "Hi, Irvine! It's nice to see you **again**!" or "Wow! It's you Irvine."

I couldn't help but stare. Especially at Sefie. No way that she forgot everything! I remembered details. I remembered dates. She didn't even remember who she was with.

Sefie noticed me staring and gave me a gentle smile. She was still a lovable and friendly girl... who forgot about her first best friend.

Martine left us then and made his way back. Angry, and annoyed once more by him, I turned around and yelled, "Bang!" pretending that I shot him.

Everyone but me crowded around a paper in Squall's hand. It was about what we were to do. I already knew.

"...We're to assassinate the sorceress." I hear Squall say. I hear gasps and squeals. The squeal was probably Sefie.

"Irvine will be our sharpshooter. We're to support him to the fullest. If he shall fail then we shall move in." He says flatly.

"Thanks but I never miss my target." I feel numb. I've always wanted to see Sefie again and she didn't even remember me. I wasn't even comfortable enough to call Squall 'Squall'.

I tune out and watch everyone seeing how they've changed and everything that remained.

"...We have to split into two groups of three." I hear Squall say.

Immediately, I'm alert again. "How's about this?" I ask and pull Sefie and the unknown innocent girl towards me.

Maybe if I spend more time with Selphie she'll remember. I could drop hints safely along the way and this strange girl wouldn't understand.

Squall seems to be considering. Finally, he nods. "Fine. Let's go."

We start to go. Selphie and the other girl move ahead of me. Selphie though, turns around to give me another award-winning smile. Perhaps she thinks I am uncomfortable. Well, I am in a way. I smile back uncertainly.

I'm going on a journey with my old friends. My best friend, Sefie is here with me and friendlier than ever. Everyone has changed but yet stayed the same as well. I've missed everyone. And now they're right next to me. Everything is perfect.

Except for the fact that they don't even know who I am.


End file.
